Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of rotary cutting tools. More particularly, the invention pertains to a rotary cutting tool with a high-pressure coolant cap for delivering high-pressure coolant flow in the vicinity of the cutting inserts mounted on the cutter body.
Description of Related Art
Milling cutters for milling operations are well known. Such milling cutters typically comprise a cutter body, which is a generally circular shaped ring having a plurality of pockets in an outer periphery thereof. A cutting insert is secured in each pocket. Each cutting insert comprises a body and at least one cutting edge. The body is secured directly in the pocket or to a cartridge, which is secured in the pocket.
In the past, it has been common to carry cutting fluid to the vicinity of the cutting inserts of the cutting tool through conduits drilled in the body of the cutting tool. A coolant cap is typically mounted to the cutter body using a plurality of threaded fasteners, such as bolts, and the like, threaded into the cutter body. Unfortunately, it has been found that the threaded fasteners can fail when high-pressure coolant flow is provided to the cutting tool, thereby causing the coolant to leak between the coolant cap and the cutter body.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved cutting tool that is capable of delivering high-pressure coolant flow in the vicinity of the cutting inserts.